Zero
by Danjuro Higashikuni
Summary: Mereka ada bukan karena mereka tidak dibutuhkan, namun mereka ada untuk kalian ... Naruto,Sasuke,OC,Shimakaru and other character ...


Naruto-MasashiKishimoto

Naruto

Sasuke

Kai(OC)

Shikamaru

and other character

" Haaa …"

" Berhentilah menghela nafas seperti itu Bocah, kau pernah mendengar mitos yang mengatakan bahwa perbuatan yang kau ulangi selama sejam dari tadi itu bisa mengurangi kebahagianmu "

" Holaaa hari ini memang hari sial, sudah tidak menemukan petunjuk dan sekarang kau mendoakan diriku yang nestapa ini kehilangan kebahagiaan Hell no dimana hati nuranimu Sasuke ?" ucap pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu kepada pria yang terlihat lebih tua 3 tahun dari dirinya

" Berhentilah mengeluh kalau mempunyai banyak waktu untuk menghela nafas dan mengeluh seperti itu kenapa tidak keluar saja mencari petunjuk paling tidak tengoklah klienmu yang ada dirumah sakit bocah" kata Sasuke ketus tidak lupa pandangan mata yang mengintimidasi terhadap bocah dihadapannya yang sedang duduk disofa bak pengangguran yang kelihangan arah dan tujuan

Naruto segera bangkit dari sofa dan menunjuk tidak sopan kepada pria yang lebih tua darinya itu singkat kata senior "Ck … Sasukeee aku sudah pergi kesana tadi pagi dan dia sama sekali tidak membantu dan seharusnya kau tau itu mengingat kau juga ikut tadi pagi"

"Itu karena kau yang tidak becus"

"Heii … apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua hentikan pertengkaran kalian, lihat bahkan ikan diaquarium sana tidak mau keluar mendengar ocehan kalian berdua" sahut pria tinggi tegap berambut hitam jabrik yang baru saja masuk keruangan yang terlihat seperti kantor percetakan koran pada umumnya

"Salahkan bocah ini Shikamaru"

"Whaat … aku ?, Hell no kau yang seharusnya disalahkan, dan berhentilah memanggilku bocah"

Shikamaru hanya memijit pelipisnya melihat kelakuan anak buahnya ini yang tidak ada hari tanpa pertengkaran

"Tidak bisakah kalian bekerja sama satu hari saja ?"

Sasuke dan Naruto melihat kearah bosnya serentak dengan tatapan memandang bosan

"Bisa, kalau bocah ini tidak membuat masalah" seru Sasuke lalu keluar dari ruangan itu

Krek..

BRAAK ..

"Ha .. ha .. ha (tawa naruto hambar) apa tadi ?, aku yang membuat masalah atau kau yang cari gara-gara denganku" kata Naruto setengah berteriak kearah Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari ruangan tersebut

Shikamaru yang melihat sifat kekanakan sasuke itu hanya menggelengkan kepala dan beralih menatap Naruto

"Kali ini kasus apa yang kalian dapat ?" tanya Shikamaru lalu berjalan kearah meja kerjanya

Otomatis Naruto mengikuti bosnya itu dan duduk didepan meja bosnya

Sreek … Sreek

" Terjadi kasus mutilasi didaerah ##### hari ## pukul satu malam, korban adalah siswa SMA ### bernama ###, yah hanya itu yang kudapatkan dari keterangan polisi kemarin …"

"Mutilasi ?"

"Betul dan kabar burung dari warga sekitar anak yang menjadi korban itu tidak pernah terlihat dikawasan tersebut dan para warga juga sangat yakin bahwa mereka baru pertama kali melihat korban didaerah sana pas nyawanya sudah tidak ada"

"Apa ada yang menjanggal dari kondisi tubuh korban ?"

Srak .. srak

Naruto mulai mencari foto korban

"Ah ini dia Bos" sahut Naruto lalu menyodorkan hasil jepretannya

Terlihat dari siswa tersebut dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan baju seragam sekolahnya sudah terkoyak, badan siswa tersebut tergores dan tertusuk akibat benda tajam, kaki kanan dan kirinyanya terlepas dari tubuh, mata korban sudah lari keatas dan telihat bola mata berwarna putih, wajah korban disileti dari pipi sampai keleher tidak lupa tenggorokan yang terlihat akibat sayatan didaerah leher yang 3cm kedalam terlihat urat tenggorokan yang keluar bisa dipastikan itu adalah vena yang berwarna biru, hanya tangan kiri korban yang terlihat tidak dilukai dan tangan kanan sudah hilang entah kemana

"Hmmm, apa hanya tangan kanan korban saja yang hilang ?"

"Bukan hanya tangan kanan saja yang hilang tapi tas, dompet maupun isi kantong celana juga hilang dari korban"

"Berarti hanya ada dua dugaan yang bisa kita dapat saat ini, pertama pencurian dan kedua balas dendam"

"Menurutku terlalu naif kalau kita sebut ini sebagai kasus pencurian"

"Alasanmu ?"

"Kalaupun kasus mutilasi ini terjadi karena pencurian, otomatis pelaku hanya mengambil barang berhaga saja dan sisanya dia taruh disamping korban, dan kalaupun ini adalah kasus pencurian aneh sekali ceritanya dia mengambil semua apa yang korban punya dan memutilasinya dengan cara yang tidak wajar apalagi dibagian tangan kiri korban yang tidak terlukai melihat seluruh anggota badan tidak luput dari goresan maupun tusukan benda tajam dan kecuali mungkin wajar saja kalau pelaku tersebut adalah seorang PSIKOPAT"

"Ada saksi mata?"

"Tidak ada, kasus ini seolah sudah terencana dengan rapi dan sangat bersih bisa diastikan pembunuhnya adalah orang yang sudah ahli dibidangnya"

" Apa yang klien bilang kepada kalian ?"

" Klien kakak dari korban yang sekarang ada dirumah sakit karena stres mendengar kabar adik satu-satunya dibunuh secara mengenaskan hanya menyuruh untuk menangkap pelakunya, sepertinya dia juga tidak mengetahui kondisi adiknya karena ketika ditanya tentang teman maupun orang yang dekat dengan korban sang kakak menjawab tidak tau dan hanya menyuruh untuk menangkap dan memasukkan pelaku itu kedalam penjara"

"Masih sangat sedikit informasi dari kasus ini, baiklah aku tugaskan kau hari ini untuk memeriksa TKP dan mencari tau informasi mengenai korban lebih jelas"

Sreek ..

"Baik"

.

.

.

.

Terlihat pemuda berpawakan manis kulit putih susu berambut hitam style jabrik pendek dengan kemeja putih dan celana jins selutut tidak lupa topi yang bertengger manis dikepala menambah kesan Badboy terhadap dirinya sedang berjalan didaerah ####

Mata yang dari tadi melihat kawasan kota kecil itu dengan antusias tatapannya berhenti ketika melihat orang yang sangat dikenalnya itu

Pemuda itu lantas berlari kearah pemuda berparas gagah kulit kecoklatan dengan style rambut laki-laki pendek lurus dengan jas hitam, celana hitam dan tas kecil ditangan kanannya.

"Yo .. Naruto" sapa Pemuda manis itu ceria terhadap teman didepannya

Sontak Naruto kaget dan perlahan berbalik kearah pemuda yang memegang bahu kanan dan menyebut namanya itu

"Kai ?" Sahut Naruto

"Emm (angguk Kai), apa yang kau lakukan didaerah ini kawan ? lama sekali kita tidak berjumpa semenjak kas…"

"Ssssttt pelankan suaramu Kai"

"Ups sorry"

"Lebih baik kita bicara diarpatemenku saja"

"Ok"

.

.

.

.

Cklek

Brak

Tap

Tap

"Lepas sepatumu Kai"

"Sorry kebiasaan hehehehe"

Pluk .. graak

"Jadi disini tempat tinggalmu sekarang ?"

"Yah bisa kau lihat sendiri …" kata Naruto lalu menuju kedapur

"Kau tinggal sendiri ?" tanya Kai lalu duduk di ruang tamu arpatemen Naruto

"Tidak, aku tinggal bersama Sasuke" jawab Naruto dari arah dapur

"Wowww … Sugoii desune" decak kagum Kai

"Jangan bawa-bawa aksen jepangmu disini" kata Naruto lalu berjalan kearah Kai dengan dua kelas kopi dimasing-masing tangannya

"Oh ayolah Naruto kau jangan terlalu serius begitu" sahut Kai tersenyum "Arigatou" ucapnya setelah menerima kopi dari Naruto

"Hahahahaha kau tidak berubah Naruto, tadi aku hanya kaget tidak menyangka kau bisa satu apartemen dengan musuh bubuyutanmu dulu, dan akupun sekarang melihat nyata 'Musuh lama menjadi sahabat' hahahahahaha"

"Urusaii .. kau lebih cerewet dari yang dulu Kai"

"Ada yang disebut manusia bisa berubah seiring waktu kan?"

"Yah dan saya sudah melihat peristiwa itu secara nyata"

"Weell ..well kenapa tidak memberikanku kabar bahwa kau pindah ke Prancis kalau aku tau, aku sangat senang hati menjemputmu dibandara kau tau?"

"Sorry aku, sasuke dan bos diprancis hanya tuntutan pekerjaan dari klien"

"Heee bos juga datang?, kalian masih betah dengan perkejaan itu?, tidak lelah atau merasa takut kalau pekerjaan kalian di nduss nduss oleh orang pemerintahan?"

"Kami sudah tau konsekuensinya"

"Ya itulah kalian"

"Kau juga salah satu anggota dari kami Kai seharusnya kau sadari itu"

"Ck … ck Naruto" decih kesal Kai "Kau tau aku tidak suka bekerja berkelompok, maka dari itu tahun lalu aku memberikan surat pengunduran dirikan ?"

"Hm tapi kau juga tetap membantu kami meskipun secara diam-diam Tsundere sekali"

"Lama sekali aku tidak mendengar julukan itu darimu Naruto"

"Kau tau aku lebih suka berkerja denganmu dari pada dengan si bastard sasuke itu"

"Dia memang dingin tapi ingat otak dan insting memburunya juga setara denganku Naruto"

"Yaah aku akui itu"

"Jadi kali ini kalian ada kasus apa ?"

"Mutilasi"

"Suuiiiitt" kai bersiul menggoda "Kasus itu lagi hee .. kali ini motif apa ?"

"Belum pasti motifnya tapi aku menduga ini ulah "

"Mereka masih belum ditangkap"

"Bukan belum ditangkap tapi belum tertangkap, para inteligen negara sudah bergerak untuk mencari keberadaan mereka tapi entah mengapa seolah-olah mereka bisa beraksi seperti tikus got"

"Setidaknya tikus got masih memberikan bau busuk, sedangkan mereka ? bahkan baunyapun tidak tercium"

"Yah maka dari itu kami tetap terbentuk untuk menangkap mereka dan membersihkan nama agensi kami"

"Kalian terlalu serius dibawah nauangan negara, kenapa tidak berjalan sendiri dijamin kalian akan lebih cepat bergerak"

"Seperti kau… dan sekarang aku bertanya apa yang kau dapat selama kau keluar dari agensi ?"

"Hanya kesenangan tersendiri kau tau yaaa … ituuu "

"Seperti biasa heee …"

"Selama kalian disini aku akan mencoba untuk membantu bagaimana?, itung-itung untuk mengosongkan waktu cutiku"

"Kau bekerja sebagai model ?"

"Hanya pekerjaan membuang waktu tidak lebih"

"Ya aku sudah menduga kaukan dari dulu memang selalu narsis"

"Hei … Jangan salahkan aku kalau memiliki muka yang mempesona"

"What ever you sayy"

Clek

Brak

Tap..tap

Sreet

Pluk

Tap ..tap

"Ah .. Hai Sasuke"

"Kai ?"

"Hehehehe kenapa kaget seperti itu?"

Taptaptaptap.. bruukkk

"SASUUKKEEEE"

"Ittaii.. ini cara salammu bertemu teman lama hee Sasuke"

"Lepaskan dia Sasuke"

"KELUAR KAU SEKARANG JUGA"

.

.

.

Continue


End file.
